Therapeutic doses of salicylates but not the other non-steroid, anti-inflammatory drugs in vivo inhibited the conversion of imidazole acetic acid to ribosyl imidazole acetic acid, one of the steps in the metabolism of histamine. The present studies also show that salicylates inhibit DNA synthesis and growth of a rapidly growing ascites tumor.